


The Way He Skated

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, barista!Jean, first fanfic, i love, it'll make your teeth rot, jeanmarco, shy!jean, skater!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean is content with ogling over Marco when he skates and Marco decides to get hazelnut coffee just to talk to Jean. Hange and Eren team up to embarrass the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way He Skated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever oneshot so please don't hate just appreciate and constructive criticism is welcome!

The Way He Skated

       The way he skated was smooth and fluid, like the way water flowed in a stream, quiet and tranquil. He completed another figure eight with ease. He was so elegant and beautiful and just thinking about him made Jean shiver in anticipation. He was muscled, but not buff, just the right amount. And his legs. Oh sweet Lord, his legs. They were so long and lean and holy shit Jean was salivating at the thought. His face was dotted with cute freckles and his ears were tinted red from the cold temperature of the rink. Jean didn't even know the name of this hot stranger, but he was sure as hell in love with him. And yes, Jean hadn't even talked to this guy, but that wasn't a problem. Jean would be fine just ogling the boy from the safe haven of the rink's coffee shop.

      "Oi horseface! Pay attention to your job and stop drooling over that guy!"

      "Shut it, Yeager!" Eren was a frenemy he'd made when he found out that they were in the same major for Uni. The guy pissed him off, but they didn't completely hate each other. His sister, Mikasa, was there to calm the fighting between the two. The bell on the countertop let out a loud, metallic DING!! And Jean snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the customer.

     "Hello, how may I help yo-" Shit. Oh, shit. The hot skater guy was here, and he was standing right in front of him and crap he was too perfect.

     "Can I have a hazelnut coffee, extra cream and sugar?" The guy asked, his hair trapped under the grey beanie he was sporting.

     "S-sure, anything else you'd l-like?" Jean was sure that he was blushing something akin to a stoplight.

     "Um, no that'll be all." He smiled, and Jean thought that the smile the boy gave him could cure all diseases and end world hunger. Eren swaggered up to the two, rested an arm on Jean's shoulder, and smirked.

     "So you're the guy our Jeanny Boy's been drooling over. What's your name, Freckles?"

     "You little shit, Yeager! I swear I'm gonna-"

     "JEAN!! Who's this cutie? Is this your crush from the rink?" His boss, Hange, an eccentric lady who owned the franchise, poked her head through the back door. If this day could get any worse.......

     "I am so sorry, I'll just get your coffee right now-"

     "I'm Marco. Marco Bott," The boy spoke up, "It's okay. You're pretty cute yourself." He said shyly.

     "H-huh?" All Jean could do was stand there in shock.

     "He said, you're pretty cute yourself." Eren piped up.

     "Put a sock in it, Yeager. Don't you have to clean the coffee machine?" Grumbling, Eren stalked off to clean the machine. Hange came out of the back room. Not this, he thought. Not good.

     "Well hey there, Marco! Our Jean's been staring at you for God knows how long, I mean he was positively droolmph-!" Jean had slapped a hand over her mouth. She swatted at his hand, but he wouldn't back down. Eventually, she gave up and returned to the back room.

     "I'm sorry, you probably won't ever come back here again because they," he jerked a head in the direction of Hange and Eren, "embarrassed you so much. I personally apologize for the-"

     "It's okay. Really! I find you very interesting." Marco chuckled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

     "R-really?" Damn him and his cute laughs. Thank God for making Hange leave.

     "Yeah. Um, could you get me my coffee, please?"

     "Oh, r-right. I am so sorry I totally forgot about it." He rushed to make the coffee.

     "S'okay." As he handed Marco the coffee and change, he saw the taller boy slip a piece of paper into the tips jar. Once Marco was off, he stuck his hand into the jar and pulled out the paper. Once unfolded, the paper read a phone number, and a note. _Call me, xoxo, Marco._ Hm. Maybe he wasn't the only one doing the ogling.


End file.
